Glee Two
by BrokenHearts159
Summary: Sequel to my first story, Glee. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

I sat across from Blaine at the coffee shop, cupping my hot chocolate in both hands. I stared into his beautiful, handsome, adorable puppy dog brown eyes, not saying a word.

"You're quiet." Blaine said.

"No. I'm being passive aggressive." I said. He looked at me with curious eyes. "You promised that by the first day of school, you'd make decision. And yet, there you sit, cute as ever, but still in your Warbler's blazer."

"I can't just bail on the Warblers. They're my friends."

"Ok, all right, fine. One final sales pitch, and then we can talk about making over Nancy Grace."

"Ok."

"If you stay at Dalton, you and I are competitors."

"That's true."

"And I'm just not sure that our budding love can survive that."

"Let me get this straight. I have to transfer because you're just afraid that I'm going to beat you at sectionals?"

"No, I'm afraid that I'm going to beat you."

"Ooh, ooh, yeah."

"And I know what that does to you when I win." Blaine laughed, his straight white teeth gleaming. I laughed with him. "Look, I mean, honestly, I-I just…I just want to see you more. Yeah, I want my senior year to be magic, and that only way that's gonna happen is if I get to spend every minute of every day with you." I sipped my hot chocolate and Blaine reached over to grip my hand.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGG

"I'm Sugar Motta." A girl said, coming into the choir room. "And I have self diagnosed Asperger's, so I can pretty much say whatever I want. I'm like a diplomat's daughter."

"How can we help you, Sugar?" Will asked.

"Here's the deal. I'm awesome and I want to be a big, big star. And when I saw you guys singing and dancing in the cafeteria I thought, I am so much better than you. Sorry. Asperger's."

"Well, great. You see, guys? You have inspired an audition. Good job. Sugar, why don't you show us what you can do? You know, take your time. Whenever you're ready."

"Sugar Motta." Kurt whispered to Mercedes. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Oh, her daddy's the rich dude that donated the purple pianos." Mercedes answered.

"Get ready to taste some sweet ear candy." Sugar said. "Hit it, hottie." Big spender started to play. "The minute you walked in the joint. I could see you were a man of distinction. A real big spender. Good looking, so refined. Wouldn't you like to know what's going on in my mind?"

"Her ears should get to park in my handicapped spot." Artie muttered.

"Hey, big spender. Spend…oh. A little time. With me. Yeah." The music stopped and I could have sworn blood was pouring out of my ears. I was tempted to call Blaine, wanting his voice to resurrect my dead ears. Her voice was outrageously off key. She danced worse than Finn and that's saying something.

"Holy sh…" Will began to say but corrected himself. "Sugar."

"Text me re: our rehearsal skedge."

"Of course." Rachel kicked the back of Will's chair.

"Mr. Shoe, stop speaking. Okay. Uh, Sugar…We'll be in touch."

"Thank you. Bye." Sugar left.

"Okay, I think I speak for everyone when I say—never gonna happen."

"Guys, I know she was a little rough," Will said. "But we have always have the policy that anyone who tries out gets in."

"You're not doing her any good sheltering Sugar from the truth, okay? High school is where you learn survival of the fittest. She's gonna drag the New Directions down, and that's not fair for those of us who don't want to spend out lives rotting in this insignificant town. You said the other day you would do anything to get us to Nationals. Okay, and she is going to keep us from winning that elusive crown. If anything, she's gonna kill all of our chances."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

I hung upside down on the gymnastics bar and stared into the brown eyes of my boyfriend.

"Hey, you." Blaine greeted me.

"Well, aren't you a sight for these sore eyes?" I said. I grabbed the bar with both hands and lowered my right leg straight down so my foot was next to my ear.

"Bad day?" I sighed.

"Bad week, more like it." I did the same to my left leg and flipped off the bar, landing on the mat on my feet. I walked over to the risers to get my bag and started to walk out of the gym with Blaine beside me. "Hey, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Warbler practice?"

"Ok, for someone who has perfect vision, I can't believer you haven't notice that I'm not in my Warblers outfit." I stopped and stood in front of Blaine. Jeans, tight t-shirt hugging his tight chest muscles, slick back black hair.

"Wait, wait…" Then, it started to make sense. I gasped and Blaine laughed and I ran to him, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him into a hug. I stepped back realizing something. "Wait-wait—you didn't do this for me, did you? Because if you did this for me, I mean, it would be very romantic for one, but it could lead to resentment which could lead to anger, which could lead to a horrible, nasty breakup like, you know, on _The Bachelorette, _when we watched that…"

"Hey, I came here for me. Because I can't stand to be apart from the person I love."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to find a way to ease you into the New Directions now, huh?"

"I'm already in."

"I love you, Blaine Anderson."

"I love you too, Abigail Ear."


	2. Chapter 2

"All right, New Directions!" Will said, coming into the choir room as the bell rang. "Big news. As you all know, Vocal adrenaline came in second last at Nationals. Well, the boosters at Carmel don't donate tens of thousands of dollars every year to come in second. So they fired Dustin Goolsby—"

"So handsome." Artie said.

"And they're having trouble finding a new coach. Seems like no one wants to take on that pressure cooker."

"That means they're vulnerable." Tina said.

"Yes. And if we work hard enough, we can beat them. Which is why I realized that, um…I can't direct the musical this year.

"But, Mr. Shoe, you can't cancel the musical. MY New York dreams depend on it." Rachel said.

"I'm not canceling it. I'm just not directing it. My sole focus has to be in here. Nationals, Nationals, Nationals. And it's not just me that's going to have to focus harder this year. I've been too easy on you. So every day, after choir practice, I'm instituting a mandatory booty camp so we can work on our dancing. Now, it's not for all of you—just the people that I think need help. Like…"

"Finn." Finn said.

"How did you know? And Puckerman, Hummel."

"I must protest." Kurt said.

"You kind of have one move, Kurt." Mike said. "It's like this…sashay, and it's super distracting."

"Gary. Jones." Will said.

"What?" Mercedes whined. "Hell to the nizzy no."

"You told me once you were Beyonce. You don't think she spends extra time in the dance studio? Mike Chang and Abigail Ear has offered to be my assistants. And we start tomorrow and yes, Puckerman, it is mandatory."

"Mr. Schuester, would you mind if I dropped by for a little bit?" Blaine asked. "I really need to catch up with you guys." Will nodded his approval.

"Okay, Mr. Shoe, I'm glad that you're so concerned with our special needs members. But what about me? Who's gonna direct the musical?"

"Ladies and gentlemen," Will said. "Your co musical directors, Ms. Pilsbury and Coach Beast." Emma and Beast came into the choir room. "Now, Ms. Pilsbury did such a good job helping me out with rocky Horror last year that I knew she could handle the job."

"And I'm here to keep the football guys in line." Beast said. "I've also talked them into playing that jets."

"Mr. Shoe," Rachel said. "With all due respect to Ms. Pilsbury and Coach Beast, this is crazy. They have absolutely zero experience in directing a musical."

"Not true. In college, I was in _A Funny Thing Happened on the way to the Forum. _I played the forum."

"The teachers at this school are already overworked and unfortunately a lot of them agree with Sue that the arts are a waste of time. Besides, they are going to have some help. I've decided to include a student director this year. "

"Mr. Shoe," Rachel awed. "I'm honored but Barbra was forty when she directed herself in _Yentel, _so it's just, it's too soon."

"I hate you." Britney said.

"I was actually hoping that Artie could take the job." Will said.

"Me?" Artie questioned him. "I've developed my whole persona around conflict avoidance."

"Come on, Artie." Tina said. "You've made short films, directing is your dreams. You can do it."

"I'm in." We cheered and clapped for him.

"All right." Will said.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGG

"Listen, Mr. Shoe," Mercedes said. "I'm all for participating, but Shay says I'm more of a park and bark and I tend to agree."

"A what and what?" Finn questioned her.

"A park and bark—I stand center stage singing the notes no one else can while all you guys dance around me."

"Booty camp is about all of you dancing, Mercedes." Will said. "In unison. I mean, look at Vocal Adrenaline. When they're in synch—one big terrifying machine, they're unstoppable. Mike, Abigail, do your thing. Let's go." The group lined up in front of Mike and me and I smiled at Blaine who stood at the end of the line.

"The jazz square," Mike listed a dance move.

"The grapevine," I added.

"Step touch,"

"The kick ball change,"

"Pivot. We perfect these basics, we'll win nationals."

"Grapevine to the right. Five, six, seven, eight." The beat started and the line moved with Mike. I went to the end of the line and did the grapevine in front of Blaine keeping step with him.

"Keep it going." Will said.

"I—am—in—hell." Puck said to the beat of his feet.

"I'm still trying to decide between Maria and something's coming." Blaine said.

"You're auditioning for Tony?" I asked.

"Yeah. You should totally audition for Maria."

"hell no. No way, Jose." I looked to the right at Finn. "Finn, you look like you're stepping on bees."

"Come on, Mercedes, blend." Mike called out. I turned back to Blaine.

"Well, I'm a junior. Tony's the lead. Which means that a senior should probably play that part." I shrugged my shoulders. "I'd be fine with Bernardo or Officer Krupke."

"Kurt, jazz hands." I snapped at him.

"Fine." He growled, dropping his hands to his side.


	3. Chapter 3

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." I pleaded as Blaine pulled me out onto stage in front of Emma, Beast and Artie. "I told you, Blaine, I don't want to do this."

"Since we couldn't decide on Mercedes or Rachel, we decided that you would be the best person for Maria." Artie said.

"But I didn't audition."

"Blaine vouched for you." I turned to him.

"Blaine Anderson!"

"Abby, you'll do fine, if you play Maria, it will bring the house down." Blaine reassured me. "Do it for me." I looked deep into his deep brown eyes and sighed. I pulled out my Warbler ribbon and wrapped it around my ponytail.  
"Fine, I suppose I'll be Maria. But I don't like it."

"Great. Here's your music." Blaine handed me the sheet music as the music started to play.

"Tonight, tonight." I belted out. "It all began tonight. I saw you and the world went away. Tonight, tonight, there's only you tonight. What you are, what you do, what you say."

"Today, all day I had the feeling." Blaine caroled. "A miracle would happen. I know now I was right."

"For here you are." We both chanted. "And what was just a world is a star. Tonight…"

"Are you going to cry everytime we sing?" Blaine asked Beast who had tears in her eyes.

"I'm such a girl." Beast said, wiping at her eyes.

"My only note is more teeth." Emma said.

"Can I be honest?" Artie asked. "The song is about sexual awakening, as is the entire musical. You two lack passion. Have either of you two actually…?" I knew what he was getting at and so did my cheeks as they brought a rosy color to my pale skin.

"Wow, okay, I have to go. Because I have..." Emma left the auditorium.

"Those footballs aren't going to inflate themselves." Beast left too.

"Look, I remember my first time with Brittney." Artie said. "The excitement, the way it made me feel like a man…even though she called me the wrong name like four times, during and after. What was it like for you guys?" My cheeks grew hotter. I reached up and pulled the ribbon out of my hair and put it back in my pocket.

"Um…" I stuttered.

"We're waiting for the right time." Blaine said, saving me.

"Yeah. I'm so glad you're my Tony."

"Look…" Artie said. "As your friend I support your strange aversion to fun. But as you director, I'm concerned."

"I'm, I'm sorry, what do you mean?"

"Well, how do you expect to convey the human experience to an audience when you haven't even opened yourself up to one of humanity's most basic and primal ones?"

"I don't have time for this. I got a chemistry and physics test to study for. Bye." I walked off stage as my cheeks grew even hotter.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGG

I was on my stomach on Blaine's bed watching him dance. I was so turned on by the way his feet moved to the beat, his hips swaying.

"God. Roxy Music makes me want to build a time machine just so I can go back to the seventies and give Brian Ferry a high five." Blaine said.

"Do you think I'm boring?" I blurted out.

"Are you crazy? You're the single most interesting kid in all of Ohio." I sat up and leaned back, sinking into the pillows.

"I mean, like…sexually. I mean, we are playing it very safe by not granting our hands visas to travel south of the equator."

"Oh, I-I thought that's what we wanted."

"It is. I'm just wondering, have you ever had the urge to just rip off each other's clothes and get dirty?"

"Uh, yeah. But that's why they invented masturbation." My cheeks grew hot again as I began to blush.

"It's so hot in this room. Could we, could we open up a window?"

"Hey, I'm serious. We're young. We're in high school." Blaine climbed onto the bed and sat beside me, wrapping his right arm around me and pulling me to his chest. I laid my head down and felt his voice vibrate against my ear. "Yeah, we have urges, but whatever we do, I want to make sure you're comfortable. So I can be comfortable." I wrapped my arms around him and brought my self as cross as possible to Blaine. "I'm going to Dalton tomorrow to give the Warblers tickets to the show. Want to come with me?"

"Of course."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLL

I walked down the spiral staircase beside Blaine, clutching his right hand in my left. We headed down a hallway when singing started. Blaine pulled me into the Warbler practice room to see the Warblers starting a number.

"Uptown girl." Shawn crooned.

"Uptown girl." The rest of the Warblers echoed as Blaine and I leaned against the doorway.

"She's been living in her white bread world."

"White bread world.

"As long as anyone with hot blood can."

"Hot blood can."

"And now she's looking for a downtown man."

"Downtown man."

"That's what I am. And when she knows. What she wants from her time. And when she wakes up and makes up her mind."

"He'll see I'm not so tough." A girl descanted walking towards me and Blaine. "Just because I'm in love." The girl pulled us into the group and Blaine and I began dancing with the Warblers.

"With an uptown girl." Shawn harmonized. "You know I can't afford to buy her pearls. But maybe someday when my ship comes in. She'll understand what kind of guy I've been. And then I'll win." We ran out into a hallway and started to do the grapevine around a teacher. "And when she's walking. She's looking so fine."

"And when he's talking. He'll say that he's mine."

"She'll say I'm not so tough." Rick hummed. "Just because I'm in love."

"With an uptown girl." The warblers hymned together. "She's been living in her white bread world."

"As long as anyone with hot blood can." Shawn trilled. "And now she's looking for a downtown man. That's what I am." The teacher ushered us back into the choir room.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh…" Blaine and I sat on the arm of the couch but Shawn grabbed me and pulled me back into the group and indicated for me to finish the song. I laughed.

"Uptown boy." I trolled, looking towards Blaine. "He's my uptown boy. Don't you know I'm in love with an uptown boy."

"Uptown boy."

"My uptown boy. Don't you know I'm in love." The girl stepped up next to me.

"With an uptown." We both vocalized. "Boy." We clapped and laughed.

"You guys killed it, as always." Blaine said.

"We'd sound so much better with you two back in the mix." Shane said. "Is this your triumphant return to Dalton? Please?"

"Actually, we're here to invite you guys to our opening night at McKinley." I said as Blaine pulled out the tickets and handed them out." "West Side Story. We reserved a whole block of tickets just for the Warblers. It would mean the world to us if you guys could come."

"We'll be there." The girl said. "Once a Warbler always a Warbler, right?" The group left expect for the girl. "Blaine Anderson, Abigail Ear. Carracosta Connolly. Carra for short."

"Hi. Are you a freshman?" Blaine asked.

"Do I look like a freshman?" Blaine laughed.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Five minutes!" Artie yelled. "Abigail, take out that ribbon. Blaine, tone down the blush."

"But I need my ribbon." I mumbled.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"How are we, as virgins supposed to follow that?" Blaine asked as a scene just finished up and we were up next.

"Tony and Maria were soulmates, ok?" I said. "Against all odds, they found each other. I know what that's like. And you do, too. So we just have to play that, okay? We, as actors, have to tap into that." A guy indicated that we were up. "Okay?" We walked out on stage side by side and faced the crowd as the light shone on us.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGG

I stuffed my hands into my pockets and walked out onto stage to see Blaine alone, dancing, his movements causing quiet whoosing sounds.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating?" I asked.

"I'm going over this move." Blaine explained. "I messed it up tonight. I know I can do it better."

"Beauty of the stage—" I trailed off as I watched Blaine do the move again. "We get to do it all over tomorrow night. Personally, I thought you were wonderful."

"Thank you. Your Maria killed. I told you it would bring the house down." I smiled.

"Well, I can't help but pull focus, sorry."

"Don't apologize. It was great."

"All your friends were here tonight. The Warblers…Carra…They were all loving it." It was quiet for a moment. I hung my head and stared down at my feet, rocking back and forth on my heels.

"Come here." I looked up and walked slowly towards him. "Give me your hand." I pulled out my right hand and he took it. "Hold it to your heart." He placed it over my heart as I stared deep in his mud brown eyes.

"Just like the song?"

"Like the song. Abigail…Carracosta doesn't mean anything to me. I love you. I always have and I always will love you."

"You're sounding like me." I laughed.

"And is that good or bad?"

"Well, do you like be a silly romantic?"

"It's not silly." He leaned in and pressed his lips to my mouth and my breath hitched. He pulled away and I leaned my forehead against his.

"You take my breath away. Not just now, tonight on that stage. I was so proud to be with you."

"I hope so. I want you to be. Um…Artie's having an after party at Breadstix. Would you…accompany me?"

"No." He stared at me in shock. "I want to go to your house."

"Ok."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLL

"With this ring, I thee wed." Blaine said as he slipped the ring on my finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed." I echoed as I slipped a ring onto his finger.

"Make of our hands." Blaine sang softly. "One hand. Make of our hearts. One heart. Make of our vows. One last vow. Only death will part us now…"

"Make of our lives." I sang. "One life. Day after day. One life."

"Now it begins." We both harmonized. "Now we start. One hand. One heart."

"Even death won't." Blaine sang.

"Death won't." I echoed.

"Part us now." We finished in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

We walked onto stage from one side and the Trouble Tones came on stage from the other side.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel questioned them.

"Shelby told us that she had something to show us." Mercedes said. "What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Shoe said the same thing." Finn said.

"Let me guess, he wants to combine show choirs for Sectionals." Santana said. "Well, it's not gonna happen. The Trouble Tones are here to stay. So why don't you shuffle your busted choir off our stage." I stepped away from Blaine's side to the front of the group. Santana and I met in the middle of the stage.

"What did you just call us?" I asked.

"Busted choir." I leaned in closer to her.

"Call us that one more time and I'll bust your lip."

"Busted choir." Before I could lunge at Santana, arms wrapped around my stomach and pulled me back. Santana tried to lunge at me but Mercedes and Brittney restrained her.

"Let go of me, Blaine!" I growled as I struggled against him.

"Calm down, Abs." Blaine said.

"Blaine Anderson! Let! Me! Go!" I was about to bite his arm when a med tempo on a guitar started to play and Shelby and Will appeared.

"It's been a long time since I came around." Shelby belted out. "It's been a long time but I'm back in town. This time, I'm not leaving without you." I stopped fighting against Blaine's arms and he reluctantly let go of me.

"Just you and I." Will buzzed. "Sharing our love together. And I know in time. We'll build the dream we treasure. We'll be all right, just you and I."

"Something, something about this place."

"Just you and, just you and I."

"Something bout lonely nights." Shelby and Will canaried together.

"And my lipstick on your face." Shelby caroled.

"Just you and I." Will chanted.

"Something, something about." They chirped.

"My cool Nebraska guy." Shelby harmonized.

"You and I." Will hummed.

"Yeah, something about." They hymned. "Baby, you and I. Oh, you and I. Remember our first embrace. The smile that was on your face. The promises that we made. Ooh. And now your love is my reward. And I love you even more. Than I ever did before. Something, something about this place."

"Just you and, just you and I." Will sang.

"Something bout lonely nights."

"And my lipstick on your face."

"Just you and I."

"Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy. Put your drinks up. For Nebraska. For Nebraska, Nebraska. I love you. You and I. You, you and I. Nebraska. I'd rather die. Without you and I. We made it. You and I." The song ended. We cheered and applauded.

"Mr. Shoe, Shelby, I think we can admit that that was weirdly amazing." Rachel said. "But what exactly was the point?"

"That sometimes bringing together two conflicting things can create something totally unexpected."

"We're not combining glee clubs, Mr. Shoe." Mercedes said.

"That's not what I'm talking about. Shelby and I both agreed that with Sectionals coming up for both us, it's time to get serious, with some friendly competition."

"Each group's going to put together their own mash up to perform head to head." Shelby said.

"For the first annual McKinley High Mash Off." We all cheered.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GG

"Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh," The Trouble Tones warbled.

"She, she ain't real." Mercedes belted out. "She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will. Sure, she's got it all. But baby, is that what you really want? Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds. You made a fool out of you. And, boy, she's bringing you down. She made your heart melt but you're cold to the core. Now rumor has it she ain't got your love anymore."

"Rumor has it, ooh. Rumor has it, ooh. Rumor has it, ooh. Rumor has it, ooh."

"Don't forget me." Santana caroled. "I beg."

"Rumor has it, ooh."

"I remember, you said."

"Rumor has it."

"I heard."

"Ooh…"

"That you settled down. That you found a girl. And you're married now. I heard."

"Ooh…"

"That your dreams came true. Guess she gave you things. I didn't give to you."

"Whoa!" Mercedes choired.

"Rumor has it, ooh." Trouble Tones sang. "Rumor has it, ooh."

"Yeah, baby."

"Rumor has it, ooh."

"Don't forget me." Santana canaried.

"Rumor has it, ooh."

"I beg. I remember you said."

"Rumor has it, ooh. Never mind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best. For you, too."

"Don't forget me. I beg. I remember you said."

"Sometimes it lasts in love." Mercedes belted out. "But sometimes it hurts instead."

"Sometimes it lasts in love. But sometimes it hurts instead." Santana hopped off the stage and stormed to Finn and Rachel. "What did you just say to her?"

"I said I thought you were great." Finn said.

"You're lying."

"No, he literally just said that." Rachel defended her boyfriend.

"Did you tell her too?"

"Santana—" Will said, standing up from his seat.

"Everyone's gonna know now, because of you!"

"The whole school knows, and you know what?" Finn questioned her. "They don't care!"

"Not just the school you idiot…everyone."

"What are you talking—" Santana shot out her wrist and flicked it across Finn's face. We all stared in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

"Can someone please tell us what's going on?" Mercedes asked.

"This week, the Trouble Tones and New Directions will both be singing music created by ladies and for ladies." Finn said.

"Oh, hell no." Santana said.

"Next week, all of us are going to Sectionals, and one of us is probably going to win. But, Santana, we're worried about you."

"Worry about yourself, fetus face."

"Glee's about learning how to accept yourself for who you are, no matter what other people think. And that's what this music's all about."

"So, wait, I don't even get a say in this? Not cool."

"Everybody in this room knows about you and Brittney. And we don't judge you for it. We celebrate it because it's who you are. Look, I know not everyone outside this room is accepting and cool, but we're doing this assignment this week so you can know is this rotten, stinking mean world that you at least have a group of people who support your choice to be whoever you want to be. That's it. That's what we're doing here. Abigail?" I got up in front of the class room.

"Quinn and Tina helped me prepared this number." I said. Tina and Quinn got up and stood behind me. The band started to play we are who we are by kesha. "Hot and dangerous. If you're one of us than roll with us. Cause we make the hipsters fall in love. And we've got our hot pants on enough. And yes of course because we're. Running this town this like a club. And no you don't want to mess with us. Got jesus on my necklace."

"I've got the glitter on my eyes." Quinn sang. "Stockings ripped all up the side. Looking sick and sexy-fied. So let's go-o-o. Let's go!"

"Tonight we're going har-har-har ha-ha-ha hard." All three of us belted out. "Just like the world is our-our-our o-o-o ours. We're tearing it apar-par-par pa-pa-pa part. You know we're superstars. We are who we are." We stomped our right foot on the floor seven times. We used our index finger to draw an imaginary world in the air and then pretended that we were ripping something up. "We're dancing like we're dum-dum-dum du-du-du dumb. Our bodies going num-num-num nu-nu-nu numb. We'll be forever youn-youn-youn yo-yo-yo young. You know we're superstars. We are who we are."

"DJ, turn it up-up-up-up-up." Tina chanted.

"DJ, turn it up, up, up, up, up." Quinn caroled.

"DJ, turn it up, up, up, up, up." I choired.

"DJ, turn it up, up, up, up, up."The three of us chorused.

"Tonight we're going har-har-har ha-ha-ha hard. Just like the world is our-our-our o-o-o ours. We're tearing it apar-par-par pa-pa-pa part. You know we're superstars. We are who we are. We're dancing like we're dum-dum-dum du-du-du dumb. Our bodies going num-num-num nu-nu-nu numb. We'll be forever youn-youn-youn yo-yo-yo young. You know we're superstars. We are who we are." We finished and everybody clapped and cheered and whooped.

"Thank you, guys." Santana said. "Thank you, Finn, especially. You know with all the horrible crap I've been through in my life…now I get to add that."

"Perra." I started to cuss Santana out in Spanish. "Voy a romper todos los cabellos de su cabeza pequena y estupida patada en el culo todo el camino de regreso a Lima Heights. Entonces tal vez se le puede ensenar Buenos modales, perra." Blaine got up and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and led me out of the room to calm down.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG G

"You just need the right guy to straighten you out and I'm just the man to do it." Logan taunted Santana at her locker. Mercedes and me with the rest of the girl behind us made our way across the hallway to them.

"Move your busted creeper ass." Mercedes said.

"Now." Tina added.

"Easy, girls." Logan said. "I'm just trying to make her normal."

"She is normal." Brittney said.

"It's not a choice, idiot." Quinn said. "But even if it were, you'd be our last choice."

"Oh, I get it." Logan said. "You're all a bunch of Lesbos."

"So what if we are?" Rachel questioned him. "You don't stand a chance either way. Bye-bye."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLL

"Santana wanted us to help her with this song." I said, standing in front of the group. "Blaine, you'll get a kick out of this song since you love the artist so much." I winked at him before letting Santana take the spotlight.

"This was never the way I planned." Santana sang.

"Not my intention." Rachel belted out.

"I got so brave drink in hand."

"Lost my discretion."

"It's not what."

"I'm used to."

"Just want to try you on."

"I'm curious for you."

"Caught my attention." Santana and Rachel both caroled.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it." We all vocalized.

"The taste of her cherry chapstick." Santana harmonized.

"I kissed a girl just to try it."

"I hope my boyfriend don't mind it." I choired.

"It felt so wrong. It felt so right. Don't mean I'm in love tonight. I kissed a girl and I liked it. I liked it."

"Us girls, we're so magical." Santana warbled. "Soft skin, red lips. So kissable. Hard to resist, so touchable. Too good to deny it. Ain't no big deal, it's innocent…"

"I kissed a girl and I liked it. The taste of her cherry chapstick. I kissed a girl just to try it."

"I hope my boyfriend won't mind it." I sang.

"It felt so wrong. It felt so right. Don't mean I'm in love tonight. I kissed a girl and I liked it. I liked it." Everyone applauded and cheered.

"Okay, okay." Santana said. "Update, y'all. Um, I told my parents last night, and they were actually ok with it. I just have to tell my Abuela before she sees that stupid commercial. But luckily she only watches Univision."


	6. Chapter 6

"There's no way I'm getting into Stanford." I whined. Blaine sat across from me at the coffee shop. "I had nothing to put on my application." I sipped my hot chocolate.

"New Directions is a mess and we're going to lose, Abigail, and I can't do a thing about it." Blaine said. "Everytime I open my mouth, Finn gives me this look like, what does he think he's doing? I know what I'm doing."

"Hey, guys!" I looked up to see Carracosta. Death immediately rippled off of me and aimed at her. She sat down next to Blaine, coffee in hand. Blaine looked at me nervously. "It's so crazy. I'm sitting over there checking out this guy and all of a sudden, I'm like, wait a second, I know that hair. What's up buddy? I haven't seen you online. Hi, Abigail." I gave a quick, unapproving smile at her.

"We've been really busy with Glee Club."

"Practicing for Sectionals…together." I said as I reached over and took Blaine's hand in mine.

"Mmm, congrats on the Warbler win at your Sectionals. We're up this week." Blaine shot a terrified look at me.

"Yeah." Carracosta said. "Well, hey, if there's one guy who can whip New Directions into a legitimate threat, it's Blaine Anderson, right?"

"Right. I need another coffee." Blaine got up and walked away. Perfect. Now, I get to talk some sense into this pathetic bitch.

"I don't like you." I said.

"Fun." Carracosta said. "I don't like you either."

"I don't like the way you talk to my boyfriend. I don't like you smirky little meerkat face, I don't like you obnoxious CW hair. I'm onto you."

"Let's get a few things straight. Blaine's too good for you. New Directions is a joke. And one of us has a hard luck case of the straight face and it ain't me. Odds are by the end of the school year, I'll have Blaine and a nationals trophy, and you'll have khakis and a Lima Bean apron and that straight face."

"Listen, Carracostvo or Carro-whatever the hell you're name is,"

"Carracosta."

"I was born in Lima Heights. I was raised in Lima Heights. I will kick your ass, break your nose over and over again all the way across the country if you don't back away from my boyfriend."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGG

"La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la." We all warmed up. We were in the choir room waiting for sectionals to start. "La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la. La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la."

"Let's take a few moments to gather our thoughts." Will said. "Trouble Tones are on in five."

"Hello, Will." Shelby came into the choir room with the Trouble Tones behind her.

"Looking good, ladies."

"We just came here to say may the best glee club win."

"Yes and just in case that glee club is us, I have convinced Miss Corcoran to consider a contingency plan." Santana said.

"Yes, in the event of a New Directions loss, Trouble Tones has voted to allow any of you to join us for sectionals."

"You're welcome." Sugar said.

"Excuse me?" Will questioned them.

"That was incredibly rude, Santana." Finn said.

"We're being nice." Santana said. "It would be rude if I followed you around and every time you took a step, I played a note on a tuba." Blaine covered my mouth with his hand to stop me from cussing at Santana in Spanish again.

"Thank you for the offer, Miss Corcoran, but right now, we're gonna concentrate on winning this thing." Will said.

"And we will be winning this thing, Shelby." Quinn said. "We've got it in the bag. Puck here is going to go through with us. He's such a shining star, in every conceivable way. Don't you think?"

"Good luck everybody." Shelby said. "See you on the ice." They left the room.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Ladies and Gentleman from McKinley High, competing for the first time ever, the Trouble Tones!" The announcer announced. The trouble tones were on stage in silver glittering dresses and black heels.

"At first I was afraid, I was petrified." Santana belted out. "Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side. But then I spent so many nights. Thinking how you did me wrong. And I grew strong. And I learned how to get along."

"And so you're back." Mercedes caroled. "From outer space, I just walked in. To find you here with that sad look upon your face. I should have changed the stupid lock. I should have made you leave your key. If I'd had known for just one second. You'd be back to bother me."

"Oh, now go. Walk out the door. Just turn around now. Cause you're not welcome anymore…"

"We got this." Finn said.

"Yeah, we do." Blaine agreed.

"You'd think I crumble." Santana choired. "You think I'd lay down and die."

"I'm a survivor." Half of the trouble tones sang.

"What?" The other half crooned.

"I'm not going to give up."

"What?"

"I'm not gonna stop."

"What?"

"I'm gonna work harder."

"What?"

"I'm a survivor, I'm gonna make it."

"What? What?"

"I will survive, keep on survivin'."

"What? What?"

"Thought I couldn't breath without you, I'm inhalin'." Mercedes descanted. "You thought I couldn't see without you, perfect vision. You thought I couldn't last without you, but I'm lastin'. You thought I would die without you, but I'm livin'."

"Thought that I would fail without you, but I'm on top." Santana harmonized. "Thought it would be over by now, but it won't stop. Thought that I would self destruct. But I'm still here. Even in my years to come, I'm going to be here."

"I'm a survivor, I'm not gonna give up."

"What? What?"

"I'm not gonna stop, I'm gonna work harder."

"What? What?"

"I'm a survivor, I'm gonna make it."

"What? What?"

"I will survive, keep on surviving."

"What? What?"

"Oh, no, not I, I will survive." Mercedes trilled. "Oh, as long as I know how to love. I know, I'll stay alive. I got all my life to live. And I've got all my love to give. And I'll survive, I will survive, hey, hey."

"I'm a survivor, I'm not gonna give up."

"What? What?"

"I'm not gonna stop, I'm gonna work harder."

"What? What?"

"I'm a survivor, I'm gonna make it."

"What? What?"

"I will survive, keep on surviving."

"What? What?"

"I will survive."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Also from McKinley High," The announcer said. "let's give it up for the New Directions."

"A-boo, boo, boo, boo, boo." Tina sang.

"A-boo, boo, boo, boo, boo." The rest of us echoed her.

"You went to school to learn, girl. Things you never, never knew before."

"Like I before E expect after C." Kurt warbled.

"And why two plus two makes four. Now, now, now, I'm gonna teach you."

"Teach you, teach you." We belted out.

"All about love, dear."

"All about love."

"Sit yourself down and take a sit." Mike caroled. "All you gotta do is repeat after me."

"ABC, easy as one, two, three." We all choired. "Or simple do re mi. ABC, one two three, baby, you and me, girl. ABC. Easy as one, two, three. Or simple as do re mi. ABC, one, two, three. Baby, you and me, girl. Just a, a little bit."

"Come on, let me love you." Tina sang.

"Come on."

"Just a little bit."

"A little bit. Teach, teach, sing it out."

"Come on, come on, let me show you what it's all about."

"Reading, writing, arithmetic." Quinn crooned. "Are the branches on the learning tree."

"Well, listen without the roots of love." Mike descanted. "Let me tell you, girl."

"You education ain't complete." I harmonized.

"T-t-t-teacher's gonna show you." Tina trilled.

"Show you, show you." We all sang.

"How to get an A."

"Na, na, na, na, na."

"Spell me, you, add the two." Mike warbled. "Listen to me baby, that's all you gotta do."

"Oh, ABC, it's easy as one two three. Or simple as do re mi. ABC, one two three baby you and me girl. ABC."

"It's easy." Tina belted out. "It's like counting up to three. Sing a simple melody."

"Do re mi, ABC. That's how easy love can be, sing a simple melody." I looked out into the crowd and saw Carracosta and the Warblers. I followed Carracosta's eyes which landed on Blaine. Jealousy started to hit me again. I looked over at Blaine and noticed that he wasn't looking at Carracosta but at me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. "One two three you and me. Ah, yeah!"

"Sit down, girl!" Gary said. "I think I love you."

"No, stand up, girl." Kurt said. "Show me what you can do!"

"Shake it, shake it, baby." Tina caroled.

"Come on, now." Mike choired.

"Shake it, shake it, baby."

"Ooh, ooh."

"One two three, baby. That's how easy love can be."

"ABC, it's easy. It's like counting up to three."

"One two three."

"Sing a simple melody."

"Do re mi, ABC."

"That's how easy love can be."

"I'm-a gonna teach you how to sing it out, sing it out. Sing it out, sing it out, sing it." Mike sang.

"Oh, oh, oh. Baby, ABC, it's easy. It's like counting up to three."

"One two three."

"Sing a simple melody."

"Do re mi, ABC. That's how easy love can be."

"I'm-a gonna teach you how to sing it out, sing it out." Mike crooned.

"Easy as one two three."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"This is a story about control." Quinn said. "My control. Control of what I say, control of what I do. And this time, I'm gonna do it my way."

"When I was seventeen, I did what people told me." Blaine sang. "Uh. I did what my father said and I let my mother mold me. But that was long ago. I'm in."

"Control." The rest of us warbled.

"And now I've got a lot. Ow!"

"Control."

"To get what I want." Artie belted out.

"Control."

"Never gonna stop." Blaine caroled.

"Control."

"And now I'm all grown up." Artie choired.

"Jam." We all sang. "Whoo, whoo."

"Rebel. That's right."

"Got my own mind." Blaine crooned. "I want to make my own decisions. When it has to do with my life, my life."

"I want to be the one in control. So let me take you by the hand and lead you on this dance."

"Cause what I've got is because I took a chance."

"I don't want to rule the world. Just want to run my life."

"So make your life a little easier. When you get the chance, just take control."

"Ooh, ooh." We descanted.

"Now I've got a lot." Artie harmonized.

"Ooh, control. Now I'm all grown up. Ooh! Free at last."

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, yeah."

"Free."

"Now control this." Artie and Blaine trilled. "Uh."

"Cause I've got my own mind." Artie sang.

"Gotta make my own decisions." We all warbled. Blaine pulled me off the risers to the front of the stage.

"When it has to do with my life." He gripped my hand and spun me around before grabbing my by the hips and flipping me over him.

"I want to be the one in control." Blaine belted out. Once I landed neatly on my feet, the crowd cheered.

"I'm in control. Uh." Blaine and Artie caroled. Blaine grabbed my hand again, pulled me to him and then swung me out only to pull me back in and swing me to the other side. "I'm in control. Ah. I'm in control. Uh. I'm in control. Ah." Blaine pulled me back to him and wrapped his arms around my waist and I fell back dramatically as the lights went out.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGG

"Ooh, ooh." Finn sang. "Ah. I'm gonna make a change. For once in my life."

"It's gonna feel real good." Artie and Finn warbled. "Gonna make a difference."

"Gonna make it right."

"As I turn up the collar." Puck belted out. "On my favorite winter coat. This wind is blowin' my mind."

"I see the kids in the street." Blaine caroled. "Without enough to eat."

"Who am I to be blind." Blaine, Puck, Artie and Finn choired. "Pretending not to see their needs?"

"A summer's disregard." Sam sang. "A broken bottle top. And one man's soul."

"They follow each other on the wind, you know." Artie crooned. "Cause they got nowhere to go. That's why I want you to know."

"I'm starting with the man in the mirror." Blaine, Sam, Finn, Puck and Artie descanted. "I'm asking him to change his ways. And no message could have been any clearer. If you wanna make the world a better place. Then take a look at yourself and make a change. I'm starting with the man in the mirror."

"Oh, yeah." The rest of us harmonized.

"I'm asking him to change his ways."

"Change his ways."

"And no message could have been any clearer. If you wanna make a world a better place. Take a look at yourself and make a change. You gotta get it right, while you got the time. Cause when you close your heart then you close your mind. I'm starting with the man in the mirror."

"Oh, yeah."

"I'm asking him to change his ways. And no message could have been any clearer. If you wanna make a world a better place take a look at yourself and make that change."

"Stand up."

"Stand up. Stand up."

"Make that change."

"Stand up and let yourself now."

"Man in the mirror."

"Ooh, ooh, ooh." Blaine trilled.

"Make that change."

"Stand up, stand up in love. You know it, you know it, you know it, you know."

"Change…"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

We stood on stage with the Unitards and Trouble Tones, waiting for the judge to announce the winner for Sectionals.

"As an award winning clown, I'd like to say that it's nice, for once, to be working with kids that are just sick with talent." The judge said. No one laughed. I was about to say something in Spanish to the judge but Blaine covered my mouth with his hand. "Third place—the Unitards!" The Unitards cheered and went to go get their trophy before walking off stage. "In second place…we have the Trouble Tones! In first place is New Directions!" We cheered and screamed our excitement, happiness drowning us. We hugged each other as tears filled our eyes from the joy of winning. The Trouble Tones just stood there, frozen like gargoyles.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Give me a second." Rachel sang. "I need to get my story straight. My friends are in the bathroom. Getting higher than the empire state. My lover he's waiting for me just across the bar. My seat's been taken by some sunglasses. Askin' about a scar and."

"I know I gave it to you months ago." Finn warbled. "I know you're trying to forget. But between the drinks and subtle things. The holes in my apologies. You know I'm trying to take it back. So if by the time the bar closes."

"And you feel like falling down." Sam and Quinn belted out. "I'll carry you home."

"Tonight." We all caroled. "We are young. So let's set the world on fire. We can burn brighter than the sun."

"Whoa." Mercedes choired.

"Tonight." Mercedes, Santana and Britney sang. "We are young."

"We are young."

"So let's set the world on fire."

"Fire."

"We can burn brighter than the sun."

"Carry me home tonight." Quinn crooned. "Just carry me home tonight. The angels never arrived."

"But I can hear the choir." Santana descanted. "So someone come and carry me home..."

"Tonight." Rachel harmonized. "We are young."

"So let's set the world on fire." Finn and Rachel trilled. "We can burn brighter than the sun.

"We are young." Mercedes sang.

"La-la-la-la-la-la-la." We warbled.

"We are young."

"We are young."

"We are young. So let's set the world on fire. We can burn brighter than the sun."

"So if by the time the bar closes." Finn and Rachel belted out. "And you feel like falling down. I'll carry you home tonight."


End file.
